Deadmeat
Deadmeat is a giant kaiju originating from the Breach and a role-play character used by X Jay's Wing X. Personality Deadmeat is vicious, always getting into melee in fights and trying to tear apart foes with his giant teeth. As well as this, Deadmeat is always extremely determined to win, only fleeing when absolutely necessary. History Dead Meat In the city of Birmingham, England, the breach kaiju codenamed "Deadmeat" surfaced and began to attack the city. However, before he could destroy a single building, the kaiju was blasted back into the ocean by a Mega-Buster. Neo SuperMechaGodzilla had been deployed, and was ready to turn Deadmeat into...well, dead meat. As Deatmeat charged in fury, Neo SuperMechaGodzilla deployed a wave of HEAK missiles that sent him flying backwards. As Deadmeat threw a building at Neo SuperMechaGodzilla, the giant Gojiran mech simply caught it and gently put it down. Frustrated, Deadmeat simply charged again, this time ramming into Neo SuperMechaGodzilla from the side. Roaring, Deadmeat began to tear into Neo SuperMechaGodzilla's armor with his sharp, large teeth. Annoyed, the giant mech sent a chest maser directly into Deadmeat's mouth, making the breach kaiju squeal in pain. Not done with his assault just yet, Neo SuperMechaGodzilla then roasted Deadmeat with a volley of HEAK rounds, knocking Deadmeat over. Taking his opportunity, the giant mecha stomped down hard on Deadmeat, nearly crushing the smaller kaiju under his massive steel foot. Rolling away from the hulking mecha, Deadmeat sent a wave of energy from his tail at Neo SuperMechaGodzilla, only for his armor to absorb it. Laughing, the Godzilla metal replica slashed into Deadmeat with his wrist blades before sending the breach kaiju flying a mile away with two golden blasts of energy from his shoulder cannons. Thinking that Deadmeat had been finished, Neo SuperMechaGodzilla prepared to leave. Suddenly, the smoldering, burnt body of Deadmeat emerged once again! Neo SuperMechaGodzilla was getting extremely annoyed; he should've been dead ten times over by now! As he sent a fresh volley of HEAK shells at Deadmeat, the deformed kaiju dodged and lunged at Neo SuperMechaGodzilla, spitting acid that began to corrode the armor. As his armor began to weaken, Neo SuperMechaGodzilla realized that while Deadmeat was a weak kaiju, he just wouldn't give up: he was too full of Determination to die. Letting the breach kaiju get into close range, Neo SuperMechaGodzilla crippled Deadmeat with Paralysis missiles. Turning on the downed breach kaiju, the giant mecha unloaded his arsenal of EPS shells onto Deadmeat, causing him to shriek in agony. Recovering from his paralysis, Deadmeat stood up and took a Chest Laser to the side, blasting a chunk of his skin off. Scared, Deadmeat fled into the ocean, leaving Neo SuperMechaGodzilla with a total victory: Deadmeat had been fought off, and there had been minimal civilian casualties or collateral damage to buildings. Triumphant, Neo SuperMechaGodzilla flew off into the sunset. Abilities *Acid Breath - Deadmeat can spit acid from his jaws. This acid is highly corrosive, able to melt through most armor *Tail Beam - Deadmeat is able to fire a beam of blue energy from his tail. *Regeneration - Deadmeat has a very fast regeneration speed, able to survive hits that kaiju stronger than him would die from. *Jaws - Deadmeat's moth efficient melee weapons are his jaws, which are able to chomp through skin and tear into weaker kaiju. *Aquatic - Deadmeat is able to breathe underwater as well as on land. Trivia *Deadmeat is Jay's first Breach kaiju. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Breach Kaiju Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Low Intelligence Category:Aquatic Kaiju Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Minor Villains Category:Male Category:Characters (Fr0stfur)